The Digital Sea
by pokelyoko
Summary: What happens when Yumi and Ulrich fall into the digital sea and find what appears to be a new lyoko?
1. Chapter 1

The Digital Sea

Chapter 1. Into the semi darkness

Ulrich was running through the forest away from the blocks, two of them. He stopped suddenly and jumped onto the block in front.

"Impact" he said as he stabbed the block.

Again Ulrich jumped backwards but didn't see the ledge.

"Ulrich!" Yumi and Odd shouted in unison and acted right away. Yumi threw a fan and odd shot a laser arrow, and they both hit, but Ulrich still had 10 life points. Right before Odd was going to shoot another arrow, he was struck down my the block's laser, and he was de-virtualized.

"I'm coming Ulrich" Yumi screamed as she ran and leaped, following Ulrich on a one way ticket to the Digital Sea.

"Yumi no, we can save one but not both." Jeremie rushed before she could jump.

"No, not anymore." Her words faded out as she fell into the digital void.

Splash, Ulrich had just hit the water and Yumi wasn't far behind. After a few short seconds Yumi was in the sea together with Ulrich forever.

Back at the factory, Odd had just entered into the lab, and Jeremie's head was down on the keyboard, Aelita was still in Lyoko so that was needed to be dealt with but first, Jeremie had to figure out a program that would get the two out of the Digital void. If everything else failed, they would have to come up with how to tell Yumi and Ulrich's parents. That would be Aelita's job. Jeremie started on the program at once. He was in the factory all night, and if Xana was doing something dangerous, then his task would be completely destroyed.

A Xana attack was imminent, and expected, but not to this extent. Xana sent a missile headed straight for the factory. It was a suicide bombing. Jeremie saw this and knew that it was more important now to return to the past and stop the missile then it was for Ulrich and Yumi to be saved. Aelita went into the activated tower rose up and entered the code lyoko.

"Return to the past now." Jeremie sighed.

The group was re living the previous day, except without Ulrich and Yumi. Jeremie made a decision to not leave the computer from then on until he was done and Yumi and Ulrich were out of the Digital Sea. Odd and Aelita would have to figure out good excuses for the three.

Back in the Digital Sea

Everything was dark, but then, light. The Digital Sea was illuminated, a wide area to discover, and even what appeared to be another Lyoko. Yumi and Ulrich went forward, apparently not stranded in this one area. They got to the new Lyoko, and it looked just like the normal Lyoko. It was a trap, and this new Lyoko closed in on them, and they were trapped inside an orb no bigger then a small closet.


	2. Chapter 2

The Digital Sea

Chapter 2

_Authors Note: Ok so I was really considering stopping this story but, if i can get at least one person to say that they want it to continue I'll keep going. On another note, I don't know if they need oxygen in lyoko but they do in my story._

Yumi and Ulrich were short on breath, and they had only been in the trap for three short minutes that was quickly approaching four.

"What are we gonna do," Yumi urged for the fourth time in the last minute.

"First, you have to quiet down and use less air, I'm thinking," replied Ulrich slightly annoyed.

Ulrich scanned the Orb again and then he saw it. The orb was held together at one central location, one measly bolt. He would have to act quick if he wanted to stay alive. The air was getting thiner, and harder to breath. Ulrich quickly walked over to the bolt and Yumi just stared in confusion.

The pair had been in the orb for no less then ten minutes and the oxygen supply was dangerously low. Ulrich was on the final turn and the bolt came free at last, and clanked to the floor.

"Yumi, come help me pry this apart," Ulrich commanded.

With no questions, Yumi went up to the orb with no questions and began to pry in the opposite direction and on the verge of going unconscious the duo finally pulled, the orb opened and vanished leaving them on the ground. Hunched over, breathing the air in when they realized a new world. The world of okoyl (oak-oal). And from the sun, setting on the horizon, a light radiating on the entire land making the trees glisten like diamonds. There was no danger in this, only protection and resistance, an army of warriors similar to the gang, all with one purpose... to destroy Xana.

_Authors note: Yeah, I ended that short, but I thought it was a good place to end. Ya well thanks for reading._


	3. Chapter 3

The Digital Sea

Chapter 3

_Authors Note: I'm gonna try and make this longer, and maybe stop with the backwards, but oh well. And also for anyone who has read William's Revenge, I forgot that I killed off odd so I put him up in that tree. So I'm gonna say that he was up there in spirit but not in body. Ok anyway, to the story. And if anyone was wondering, I do indeed only stick with Yumi&Ulrich, Jeremie&Aelita, and Odd and whoever I feel like at the time._

After speaking to the Okoyl warriors, only one of them being able to speak English was a minor setback, the two discovered about Anax (ann-axe), a super computer made at the same time as Xana, except Anax was created to destroy Xana. The warriors of Okoyl were very similar to the gang back at Kadic. There were six of them, three guys and three girls (_and yes they are together but that can be a whole other story if someone wants to make off of that), _however this group had not decided to go back to their world, which happened to be Brazil, so technically it was the same world. This group was on Okoyl permanantley, and when they were devirtualized, they were simply sent back to a tower. Contrary to on Lyoko, the towers on Okoyl were activated exactly opposite, so if a tower was activated in the forest sector on Lyoko, on Okoyl the tower would be in the Mountain sector.

Only by deactivating both towers would Xana stop, and all the times Xana activated a tower, the Okoyl gang deactivated first. After hours of struggling communication, the two went exploring to see the wonderful forest that was much more beautiful than the Forest sector on Lyoko. The two were in the dew covered forest, the now rising sun lighting the dew drops like diamonds _(I don't know if there is a sun on Lyoko but there is on okoyl)._ When the duo was deep into the forest, Yumi turned to Ulrich and grabbed both of his hands. Yumi looked into Ulrich's eyes.

"Yumi," Ulrich smiled in surprise.

"Ulrich, now that we are alone, I want to say... I love you," Yumi said into Ulrich's deep brown eyes.

"I've waited for you to say that since the day we met, I love you too," Ulrich answered.

They leaned toward each other, holding hands and puckered their lips. Their lips were less than an inch from touching when the english speaker, Alameda, a beautiful girl that was 16 years old. She had dark brown hair that reached down her back nearing her waist. Her eyes were the color of the sky and her body was sculpted like a stone model. She was the most beautiful thing Ulrich (and Odd and Jeremie for that matter) had ever seen. And if it wasn't for the fact that she was together with the boy named Iago, and he was almost as perfect as Alameda, and that Yumi had just declared her love for him.

"Hate to break up this lovefest, but... Xana's attacking," Alameda said in her perfect smooth voice. _(She's not a vampire unless you want her to be)_

"Oh," Yumi and Ulrich said in Unison as they pulled apart blushing.

Alameda chuckled as they ran off to the tower, conveniently placed about 500 paces away from their spot. Surrounding the tower, were nearly fifty crabs and blocks. Lasers were fired and three hit.

_Well that's all for now, and keep reviewing, anyone who wants me to make Alameda into a vampire just tell me. Thanks for reading. Keep on The Lyoko_

_PokeLyoko_


	4. Chapter 4

The Digital Sea

Chapter 4

_Authors Note: Alright my chapters have been really short so I'm gonna try and make them longer, and I've decided to put a twist on the story so don't kill me if you don't like it. Ok so anyways on to the story._

"Holy Crap!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Relax man," Alameda chuckled at Ulrich "This is no sweat."

Alameda shot five rockets from each arm and took out all fifty monsters and gestured for them to follow as they went to the tower.

"Be right back," Alameda said as she went into the activated tower.

After about thirty seconds she came out of the tower and took the two to the place they lived. There were a circle of four hut type houses.

"There used to be eight of us but then we lost Sam and Stephanie in 1997." Alameda explained.

"1997?" Yumi and Ulrich asked in unison.

"Yes, Time doesn't pass in Okoyl," Alameda told them matter of factly "So you two will be in the far left hut. Alright see you later, and we don't eat here either." She chuckled.

"Now that we're alone," Ulrich said as she grabbed Yumi's hands and leaned in again.

Yumi put her two fingers together and pressed them against Ulrich's lips.

"What's wrong," Ulrich asked "why-"

Yumi cut him off with her fingers again, and whispered three words in his ear.

"We're not alone."

She walked over to the window and shut the blinds swiftly. She went to Ulrich and whispered in her ear again.

"Tonight"

The two walked out of the hut and realized that the sun was already setting below the trees. Surprisingly, all the lights were off in all the huts and people were visible sleeping in the other three huts. So Yumi walked with Ulrich back into the hut and locked the door behind them. She reached out and grasped Ulrich's hands as they were finally going to kiss.

Now finally, in Brazil on a digital land called Okoyl, Yumi and Ulrich we're meeting the fate that they always should have found, a kiss. They leaned together, and pressed their lips to each other's. Standing there for five seconds before breathing then Ulrich wrapped his arms around Yumi and they embraced kissing still, and fell onto the bed. _(NO thats not happening you perverts)_

It wasn't until the morning that it was weird that the two had slept_ (litterally not like that) _together the same day that they had had their first kiss, and declared their love for each other. And their love was real.

The next day came too quickly for the couple and they were awoken by the knocking of Alameda at their door.

"Are you two awake yet," Alameda shouted

"Now we are," Ulrich sighed annoyed.

So the two got up and left the room to face the morning.

"Hey Ulrich, I need your help getting water from the lake," Alameda said

"Alright sure, come on Yumi," Ulrich said starting to walk.

"Oh no the journey is just hard and long, not for a young, inexperienced girl."

"Yumi's strong."

"Well I just need you and Iago needs Yumi to help here,"

"Oh, well I'll see you later then," Ulrich said as he walked off swiftly kissing Yumi on the cheek.

Yumi smiled and blushed. Alameda walked off leading the way. As soon as they were out of sight and in the cover of the trees Alameda turned around and kissed Ulrich right on the lips.

_That dirty little... sry for that to all u fans but I had to do that. I still want to know if she should be a vampire. And i want everyone to review even if u just put like one letter because i want to know how many readers i have._

_Thanks Keep reading_

_Pokelyoko_


	5. Chapter 5

The Digital Sea

Chapter 5

A/N Alright all you who were worrying about Alameda stealing Ulrich, especially you Candice. And on that subject this chapter will change the rating on this story, so i warned you, there is only a couple lines of bad so if i get band for rating bad or something, i wont be updating for a while, ya so ill try not to. Dreamer, I like your idea and maybe I'll set up Alameda and Odd. If you like that tell me.

Ulrich was standing wide eyed, trying to push himself away from Alameda when Yumi came out of the trees and gasped. Ulrich finally pushed away and started to cough rapidly. He then grunted in disgust and started spitting and wiping his mouth. Yumi stared in anger at Alameda and ran up to her. (Ok here is comes this is your last chance to fall out)

"You fucking bitch," Yumi shouted and socked Alameda on the side of the face.

"What the hell was that for," Alameda yelled.

"That was for kissing Ulrich you bitch," Yumi yelled and punched Alameda again.

"Stop calling me a bitch," Alameda responded.

"I'll call you a bitch whenever I please."

"No you won't," Alameda said as she punched Yumi.

"That's too far," Ulrich came from behind and kicked Alameda from behind, "quick run."

Alameda was now on the floor of the forest. Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand and ran out of the forest. They broke through the layer of trees defending the huts from attack, and saw their friend odd in a screaming fight with Iago.

"Quem são você?" Iago shouted at Odd.

"What are you saying?" Odd shouted back, "I speak English."

"Odd," Yumi and Ulrich exclaimed in question to Odd.

"What the Hell are you saying," Odd yelled back at Iago after another pointless attempt to figure out who Odd was, "Guys come help me talk to this freak."

"Odd he doesn't speak english," Ulrich explained.

"Well Yeah I kinda figured that out," Odd told him, "Who does speak English."

"Well she's kinda out cold in the forest."

"What."

"Well she kissed me so me and Yumi beat her up, or down."

"Oh, Yumi's jealous."

"Odd, we're kinda together now."

"I knew it had to happen." Odd laughed, "Well we better go find her."

"Yeah," Yumi answered, "Let's go."

The trio ran into the forest and found Alameda. She was just waking up.

"You..." Odd cut her off before she could speak,

"Pardon me, are you in heat." Odd said.

"Your pretty hot yourself." Alameda responded and kissed him straight away.

"**** that girl has problems, she just met him and she's already kissing him, less then ten minutes after kissing me," Ulrich chuckled, "I wonder how Iago feels about this."

"Well we're about to find out," Yumi said as she saw Iago walking into the forest."

"Que a foda?" Iago explained.

Alameda released Odd and straightened her shirt. Odd had a sheepish grin on his face. Ulrich was chuckling quietly and Yumi punched him playfully.

A/N well thats it for now, thanks for still reading, all your feedback is greatly appreciated.

Keep reading.

Pokelyoko.


	6. Chapter 6

The Digital Sea

Chapter 6

A/N Ok so sorry about not translating the Portuguese in the last chapter so I will in this one, and no I do not know Portuguese I'm just using a translator. Alright, if you people want me to dedicate the chapters, I will, but I'm a little worried that dreamer is my only follower, so if you read, tell me. Right here is where the cussing begins steadily so no you know. Here we go.

"Let me deal with this," Alameda said to the three.

Alameda walked up to Iago and he said "o que era aquele (what the hell was that)?"

"u sou pesaroso, mim apenas gosto impar de mais (I'm sorry, I just like odd more)."

said alameda.

"Que são você que diz (What are you saying) ?" Iago asked.

"Acaba-se (It's over)." Alameda told him and punched him, "Well, he should be out for about two hours."

"Alright!" Odd exclaimed, "What did you say to him."

"Well, all I said was I like you more Odd, and then told him It's over." Alameda laughed as she told Odd.

"Sweet," Odd said and Alameda attacked him again, kissing him in a firm embrace.

"Oh get a room," Ulrich said.

"How about instead, we get out of here." Yumi said and grabbed Ulrich's hand and walked away.

Ulrich and Yumi were walking through the trees and started to talk.

"There's something about her that I don't like," Ulrich said.

"What?" Yumi said, "Alameda?"

"Yeah," Ulrich answered, "I think that her and Iago are trying to scam Odd."

"Well, Alameda sure seems fishy," Yumi responded, "But Iago certainly Isn't."

"Yeah, I think she's trying to get me."

"I'd steal Odd to get to you," Yumi said and snuggled closer to Ulrich.

"Same for me," And he kissed her lightly on the lips.

The two walked close together for almost an hour before realizing that they were lost. After more walking, they came to the clearing that Odd and Alameda were still kissing in. Alameda had a knife to Odd's back smiling viciously.

"What the hell are you doing." Ulrich screamed.

Odd jerked back and got a knife in his back. He gasped and slumped over grasping his chest. Instead of de-virtualizing, he fell over and sprawled out on the floor, dead. Ulrich droped down to his knees not knowing what had just happened.

"I just killed you friend," Alameda said "And he is dead, really dead."

"Oh my god you bitch." Ulrich said and jumped up, knocking the knife out of Alameda's hand.

Ulrich kneed her in the thigh and she went down.

"Come on, Let's go." Ulrich said and ran.

"To where," Yumi responded.

"Back into the digital sea,"

"But what if we cant get back to Lyoko."

"Then, we die."

Ulrich stopped and looked into Yumi's eyes.

"It's a chance we have to take," Ulrich said, "We have to get help from the others, team up with everyone and kill Alameda. She is a threat to us all."

"Ok." Yumi said.

She knew that this was the only thing left to do. She trusted Ulrich. They ran through the forest that appeared to be never ending. The sun was setting on the horizon, and unless they made it in under five minutes, the light would go down and they would lose all sight. The two finally reached the edge of the water, and turned to each other. Yumi and Ulrich grasped hands and looked at each other for the possible last time.

"I love you." Yumi said.

"I love you too, more than anything." Ulrich said, "Time to die."

They jumped sideways and held hands then, with a splash, were submerged with the digital water.

A/N Well thats it, and sorry about odd, he really is dead though.

Suggestions are excepted.

Keep Reading

PokeLyoko


	7. Chapter 7

The Digital Sea

Chapter 7

A/N So, sorry about killing Odd, dreamer (OK sorry I wrote that before i read ur review kitty bridgeta, so i have 2 readers) i think that you are my only reader so, please keep reading, and I'm not sure yet if I'm gonna kill Yumi and Ulrich, we'll see. SO here it is, chapter 7.

Yumi and Ulrich were floating in the sea in a form that seemed almost slow mo. Yumi's eyes met Ulrich's and she smiled and said "We're alive."

"Yeah, but can we find Lyoko."

And there it was, the orb that the two had been trapped in with no clue what to do. The two swam over and went into the orb. Just the same the orb closed in and Ulrich and Yumi started to unscrew the screw again. After a little less than five minutes the bolt clambered to the floor and the orb dropped the two onto a world.

"Hello," Ulrich screamed, "Is anyone there."

"Ulrich!" Aelita ran over to the two and Jeremie shouted through the computer.

"Your back," Aelita exclaimed.

"Where's Odd," Jeremie asked.

"Odd..." Ulrich sniffled and let a single tear drop.

"Let me finish," Yumi comforted Ulrich, "Odd was killed."

"What," Aelita and Jeremie exclaimed right away.

"Odd was stabbed by a girl named Alameda," Yumi explained, "She was nice at first, but we had our doubts."

Ulrich chocked back tears and Yumi grabbed him and held him close.

"So you two are finally together." Aelita chuckled.

Yumi stared her down and she backed off.

"Why did Odd come to okoyl," Yumi asked.

"He went looking for you two," Jeremie explained, "What's okoyl."

"Oh that's the Brazilian Lyoko, they have a supercomputer called Anax, and It's good." Yumi explained, "the only person that spoke english was Alameda, she was the most attractive girl I have ever seen, and it was a trap. We have to team up with the Brazilians and kill Alameda, she is plotting against all of us."

"Well then get on it you three," Jeremie said, "I can't fight on Lyoko."

"Alright, follow us Aelita." Yumi said.

The three ran and jumped into the digital sea, and Aelita didn't hesitate following the two. they entered the Orb and this time made it through in three minutes. When the group made it to Okoyl they went to the huts and found everyone from the group except Iago and Alameda.

"Shit, how are we gonna talk to them." Yumi said

"I talk Portuguese," Aelita said.

"Ask them where Iago is," Ulrich said.

"Ok...Onde está Iago?" Aelita translated.

"Alameda matou-o." The short blonde responded sadly.

"Alameda killed him,"

"WE HAVE TO GO TAKE HER OUT NOW THAT FUKING BITCH."

"Alright, Let's go," Aelita said, "NÓS temos que ir matamo-la."

"concordado"

"Let's roll."

The group of seven, before running out into the forest, all grabbed daggers with a special sharp tip that could kill a person in reality. They ran through the forest and then suddenly, with a swift whistling, A knife came through the air. Yumi ducked, but it was not enough... a wrenching pain came through Yumi's chest and there was a gash on the right side of her chest.


	8. Chapter 8

The Digital Sea

Chapter 8

A/N Alright, so since I only have two readers, each chapter will be dedicated to the one who had the best review, in my point of view, so this chapter is dedicated to you dreamer, thanks for the best reviews. Tell your friends please, and help me get more readers. Thanks. Alright, here it is.

"NOOOOOOO" Ulrich shouted, his eyes enraged and the tone in his voice filled with hate, "YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH."

Ulrich ran forward but he wasn't quick enough. Alameda went sprinting off, and Ulrich reacted immediately, and threw the dagger. It went swirling through the air and hit Alameda in the middle of her back.

"All I wanted was you Ulrich," Alameda gasped.

"Well that's too bad," Ulrich said as he pulled his knife out and stabbed Alameda three more times.

Ulrich ran over to Yumi and saw that she was losing blood. Ulrich Tore his sleeve off and put it on her cut. He held it down and drew blood into the sleeve. The blood was slowing. The short blonde haired girl was facing Aelita's back. With one swift movement, she drove the knife into the back of Aelita's head. Aelita feel to her knees and let out a short squeak before falling to the ground, dead.

"What the hell are you doing," Ulrich shouted.

Ulrich grabbed two daggers lying on the floor and lunged at the four. He took out one of the quiet ones, and the one who was with this quiet one. He raised the daggers to block the attacks. Ulrich was clashing daggers with both attackers. He went at the short blonde with a deadly strike, but missed and sliced off her right hand.

Ulrich turned around and received a cut on his left arm. The cut was not very deep but there was pain in his arm. Ulrich spun on his heels and delivered a knife into the short blondes face. Of course, Ulrich had no time before seeing a knife coming around the side of his head, so the knife was lodged in her face when she fell down on her back.

Ulrich grabbed the knife with his hand and sent his dagger right into the last one standing's face. All were down now so he dropped the dagger and ran over to Yumi who was just waking up.

"Oh My God," Yumi asked, "Why is everyone on the floor dead. Aelita!" Yumi jumped up and then fell back down clutching her chest.

"Don't move, Alameda stabbed you," Ulrich explained, "Aelita's already dead." Ulrich said as he drooped his head.

The bleeding had completely stopped and It had been nearly an hour. Ulrich decided he was ready to move the bodies of Odd and Aelita seeing as Yumi could walk perfectly well.

Odd was on Ulrich's left side, Aelita on the right. The two walked very slow and finally reached the huts. The two agreed on letting Odd and Aelita stay in the bed as to be comfortable in the death. Ulrich and Yumi were lying down when suddenly, there was a nock on the door.

A/N Alright sorry about the clifies I just really love using them. SO thats that. Tell your friends.

Thanks for reading. keep reading blah blah blah

Pokelyoko


	9. Chapter 9

There at the door was Iago. With a silver dagger in his hand and heart, he stabbed yumi. Ulrich screamed in pain and fell to his knees and already tears were running down his cheeks. Iago then fell backwards dead.

Yumi was on the ground, in a ball. A look of shock filled her face and this was how she died. With Ulrich by her side, the vision of lost love in her face, Ulrichs figure shimmering in her beautiful eyes. Tears were now on yumi's face from the tears from the boy who could no longer live, and at that, her picked up the daggar.

Ulrich pulled Yumi up in a final embrace and kissed her better than ever before. As this was happening, he pulled the dagger from Yumi and drove it through his heart. This was how it ended, the two lovers in a final grasp forever.


	10. Authors Final Words

OK guys thats it the end of the digital sea. I know u probablly hate me but, just keep me on ur authors alerts and it will pay off. Thats it. I didnt put an authors note cause it distracted from the main plot. Feedback plz.

Thanks for reading.

Pokelyoko


End file.
